1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a process for treating a solid material containing at least one zeolite and being at least partly crystalline or treating a shaped body obtained from said solid material wherein said solid material or shaped body is brought in contact with a composition containing water after at least one of the following steps of an integrated process for producing a solid material or a shaped body containing at least one zeolite: (i) after step (II) of separating the at least partly crystalline solid material from its mother liquor or (ii) after step (S) of shaping said solid material into a shaped body or (iii) after a step (C) of calcining said solid material or said shaped body. The present invention furthermore relates to the solid material obtainable by the inventive process and the shaped body obtainable by the inventive process. The present invention finally relates to the use of the solid material or the shaped body as mentioned above as a catalyst in chemical reactions, in particular in reactions of compounds containing at least one C-C double bond with at least one hydroperoxide.
2. Description Of The Background
Integrated processes for the manufacture of solid materials containing a zeolite and said solid materials as such are described in the prior art. Particularly to be mentioned is WO 98/55229. The focus of this reference is on the binding materials used to forming and/or compacting the solid materials containing a zeolite into a shaped body. The WO 98/55229 is silent as to a treatment of the solid material obtained from the synthesis solution with any composition containing water.
Also to be mentioned is DE 102 32 406.9 which relates to an integrated process for manufacturing solid materials containing a zeolite. Said document describes various methods for separating the solid material from its mother liquor, including methods of ultra-filtration and spray-drying. However, said document does not teach the subsequent treatment of the materials so separated from the mother liquor with a composition containing water or such a treatment at any other subsequent stage of the integrated process.